Uzumaki Yuki
by Ouma
Summary: Naruto seal a beast inside a girl body, because of his action half of his soul and Kyuubi has been taken away. The girl white hair turn red in color after the sealing remind him of his mother so he decide to take the girl as his family and train her to become a ninja. After 5 years has pass he return back to his village. Witness Naruto new live with his adopted sister Yuki.
1. Meeting

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Uzumaki Yuki**

**The first meeting**

Naruto proudly wear his forehead protector the symbol of the Leaf Village he is always proud of, he look at his reflection in the mirror of the new image he has and smile widely. He has finally being rank a Jonin from Tsunade baachan the fifth hokage, it make him feel so proud to be in the same level as the others.

He can tell everyone is happy for him too and they even throw him the biggest feast that he can ever imagine, everyone in the village praise him and show him respect after the Fourth Shinobi War. Many say if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have been able to defeat Madara Uchiha one of the strongest ninja and the founder of the Leaf Village.

To make him even happier Sasuke and his team call taka (eagle) join the leaf Village so his best friend Sakura Haruno is happy. If she is happy he is happy too since his first love finally reunite with almighty and last blood of Uchiha.

Soon the council will start planning whether they should dispose the Uchiha or expand it so it is his jobs to protect them since they are his family and of those people who accepts him.

He is happy with the new image his has; now he is wearing the same clothes as Shikimaru,

He can't wait to show this to Konohamaru, he bet the boy will be jealous and challenge him on a duel again which is quite fun for him. Even though the boy is not on his level but he can tell that he has potential being a great ninja one day. He wouldn't be surprised to see him becoming a jonin few years later if he keeps practicing.

After that fight with Madara he wants to find someone to become his student.

The time he spent with Jiraiya in the past is one of his precious memories; if it wasn't for that old perverted man he wouldn't have known what it is like to have a father. He would have to thank Tsunade baachan to since she is very caring despite having a bad temper when he teases her of his old age.

She should be happy he didn't cold her ancestor instead.

Naruto hop out from his apartment and look out to see the five hokage head on the mountain, one day his face will crave on it too and remembered forever by the village. Sai once tell him he wouldn't be surprised to see if Naruto become a hokage since he has bloodline with every earlier hokage.

"I will become a hokage someday, believe it!" He shouts happily and speeds of toward where Tsunade is since she tells him yesterday he had an important mission to discuss about.

* * *

Sakura sit beside Sasuke and serve him some tea, the man nod as a sign as thank you before drinking it. Kakashi that is assigned to watch over him just smile to see how close those has gotten and impress to see the dark Sasuke that he met a year ago is now cheerful and it all thanks for Naruto that save him from the darkness.

Sakura also keep having the smile on her face ever since Sasuke return to their village and gets happier when Sasuke starts treating everyone please.

It feels so nice to his new personality; he is not loud or jumpy like Naruto so she can say his level of cheerfulness is normal.

"Karin will get jealous again seeing you two lovey dovey." Kakashi tease them.

Sakura blushes and almost drop the tea-cup she has in her hand, thankfully Sasuke catch it before it get any chance to touch the floor and shatter to pieces.

"Nice reflex." Kakashi compliments.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei."

Sakura start to nosebleed seeing how cool Sasuke is at this moment, her heart beat very fast that she feels like it can pop at any moment and die. How Sasuke can be this handsome? He is perfect and an idol husband that every girls dream for.

"Your face is red, is there something wrong?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura quickly wipe the blood and pretend to act calm, when she is still a genin she would have fainted because of the love beam Sasuke is giving but now she has master the art of calmness so she won't embarrass herself but her face stay red as she drinking her tea trying to ignore the look Kakashi and Sasuke is giving her.

Kakashi can tell that Sasuke pretend he didn't know Sakura is blushing.

This is cute.

* * *

Sai smile widely to see his new painting has finish; he can't stop painting after receiving great news from the hokage. Now Team 7 will have five members because Kakashi sensei tell Sai that he can still stay in their team. Now he is a team with his two first friend and Sasuke that he wants to compete.

He knows that those two always think of him Sasuke because they almost look the same.

So he will prove more of his existence and one day he will defeat the Uchiha in a fair combat, this way he can create a bond with him and strengthen the bond he already have with Naruto and Sakura.

"I wonder if ug-Sakura will marry Sasuke someday."

He learns from a very good friend not to give bad nickname which is very hard since he can't control his mouth. Maybe he needs a new seal to prevent giving bad name to people.

* * *

"I'm going to the Land of Waves?"

"Yeah, it seems that Tazuna the bridge builder want to speak to you so I was thinking of giving you a vacation to visit them since you need a rest after going three 'A rank' mission, 5 'B Rank' mission and one 'S Rank' mission."

"But I want to become stronger so I can become the greatest Hokage that suppress the earlier hokage especially you Bachan." Naruto grins.

The woman smile back.

'_You have already suppressed us, brat.'_

"Very well then, just think of visiting him as a mission." The hokage give her victory smile and cross her hand pressing against her chest, Naruto looks like he lost and nod his head. "Okay, I can't wait to see Inari. I heard he has become a great builder just like Tazuna and I can't wait to taste Tsunami cooking."

He seems happy.

Shizune giggles to see the boy she seen few years ago hasn't changed at all; it feels like he is still a genin in front of her. It makes her a bit sad knowing that a child can't stay a child forever and they will grow up one day.

"You should pack now since he wants to see you tomorrow."

"EH? Why didn't you tell me sooner I would have been more ready?"

"The letter arrives late that usual so basically that explain everything so go, go."

Just like that Naruto leave the room using the window which irritates her since he didn't bother to close it but at the same time it makes her happy in the inside since his action remind her of her old comrade name Jiraiya. It feels like Naruto is slowly becoming just like and hopefully he won't be a pervert too.

* * *

The sun is setting as she is running in the forest as the beast is following after her, it was hard not to look back to see the beast is getting closer to her but she knows well if she stop now she will die.

ROAR!

She almost flies because of the wind being blow by the demon but the huge ass tree in front of her save her from it.

"HELP ME!" She screams.

The demon has taken away her family.

Her clan has vanished from the surface of the Earth and she is the last bloodline.

The only way she can for her clan to be reviving is for her to live on and defeat this demon but the problem is she didn't learn any single jutsu that useful to fight. She never learns how to control chakra before because she hasn't entered the academy yet. Where did this demon come from? Why is it attacking her?

"HELP!"

* * *

"Are you sure it is okay for him to go alone?" Shizune asks.

"Of course, he is very responsible and strong too so if he gets attack by bandit he can simply walk over them and the Land of Waves is our alliance. There is nothing to worry about at all." Tsunade says happily and continue drinking her sake before being snatch by Shizune.

"Tsunade sama, no sake."

"Stingy."

* * *

It didn't take long for all Naruto friends to find out the blond already gone for a solo mission, they thought it was a secret 'S rank' mission but when they find out it is just a normal visit to an old friend some of them disappoint while others are relieve.

"Ah . . . I was just thinking of having ramen with him." Kiba complaints.

"It can't be help." Shino says in his normal ark tone.

Hinata just blushes when Kiba mention Naruto, after the great Shinobi war she and Naruto are getting closer but can she be in his heart just like she wishes too?

Kiba knows how much Hinata love Naruto and want to do everything he can to support her feeling but at the same time he envy that man because he is in love with Hinata. Even though it is one-sided love he is happy as long he can stay beside the Hyyuga heiress side. There is something about her that is very attractive and makes his heart beat fast when she smile.

"Once he get back let us all have ramen with him, it that okay Hinata?" He asks.

The girl nods her head and smile wider.

'_If you are happy them I am happy too.'_

"I hope Naruto wouldn't mind."

"Of course he won't, ramen is everything to him." Kiba laugh and place his hand on Hinata and Shino shoulder as they continue to walk at the same pace together.

* * *

**Time passes**

Naruto crosses his arm glaring sharply at the beast in front of him, standing tall and confident on the toad since he didn't want the village to feel like they are safe as long he is here. He is a bit relieve knowing Inari family manage to warn the others about the beast that suddenly appear at their village now all he has to do is shield them from the monster.

He waits until all of them have left before attacking the monster.

'**Kid, what do you think we should do with that girl?'**

Naruto look down and see a girl with long white hair reaches her waist, her face is so place and her eyes is red just like blood. She looks dead but after remembering Sai skin color Naruto realize that everyone can look dead.

"We're going to save her Kurama."

'**How do you plan to defeat him? I don't think he is one of the tail beasts."**

'He's not?" Naruto sounds surprise.

'**Of course he not, I remember every of my sibling face and I am sure he is not one of us which mean someone just create him and accidentally release him or he is born because of the dark energy after the Fourth Shinobi War. Everything is possible in this world Naruto."**

"What do you think we should do?" He asks the nine tails.

'**We either try to kill it which is impossible or we . . .'** Kurama decide not to continue after remembering what happen few years ago when Minato the fourth hokage seal him inside his own child, that process has sacrifice his own life and his wife Kushina. Does Naruto have to do the same thing?

"I will seal that beast."

Kyuubi closes it eyes and feel pain stab in his heart.

"Are you crying?" Naruto asks.

'**Shut up! I am worry about you!'**

Naruto fake his laugh as he performs a seal. "It is nice knowing you." He says and releases the chakra chain to trap the beast. It hurts him a lot since this is the first time he uses his mother jutsu but now he ignore the pain and focus on sealing the beast.

"Please create a bond with that beast girl." Naruto said out loud hoping the girl can hear him. "Things will get difficult for you having that beast in the inside but never give up no matter what. If you do that you will experience something you will never imagine."

The blond closes his eyes as he remember the moment when Iruka make him a ninja by giving him the forehead protector that has the symbol of the leaf village and the time when he become team 7. It is hard journey but because of his will of a ninja he continues creating new bond with different people and makes many precious memories.

"Goodbye." He says.

'_Thank you for everything guys.'_

* * *

**5 months later.**

Tsunade re-read the paper in her hand and gives a loud sighs.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune show up and put a bottle of saké on her table. "Do you want a drink?" She asks.

"I thought you hate me when I drinking while working." Tsunade eye on her suspiciously, the look on her face tells she can't believe that this person is Shizune.

"You look stress Tsunade sama so . . ."

"Ah . . ."

Tsunade put the letter on the desk to drink the sake in one gulp.

**Dear Tsunade-sama,**

**The witness confirm that Naruto die sealing the beast that is attacking the beast of the Land of Waves, his body has not found but the witness has seen he do the forbidden jutsu that the Third and Fourth hokage use before they die. The person that chosen to become the new Jinchuuriki is still missing.**

**May his soul be in peace.**

**.**


	2. Coming Home

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**5 years later**

'RASENGAN'. The girl shouts as she punch the ball in her hand toward the ground to see how powerful she has control the new jutsu her brother teach her. It takes her lots of day to finish the basic which is popping rubber ball and the water ball. To be exact it took her three weeks to pop both the ball, after knowing her brother learn faster than her make her jealous.

She wants to become stronger too.

One day she will be the greatest shinobi ever.

Once the rasengan hit the ground she can't help but smile to find the huge hole she just make, surely her brother will praise her again to see she has improve.

The forehead protector fall down on the dirt making her sighs, it looks like she needs a new one since the blue cloth is very old. The forehead protector used to belong to her brother but he gives it to her so she can also become the leaf village ninja someday.

"Yuki-chan!" Naruto calls her as he carries a basket full of food.

"BROTHER!" She shouts happily seeing his bright face.

"I thought you were hungry so I bake apple pie for lunch. How is your training Yuki-chan?" He asks as he set the basket down to catch the girl who is jumping toward him. He never knows why she is so obsess with him but it doesn't matter anyway.

"I'm getting stronger, so strong that I can beat any monster." She spread her hand. "I think I'm going to beat you someday!"

"Not going to happen." He knocks his forehead on her.

"Ouch!"

"You will become a very fine shinobi someday." Naruto compliments. "Who knows? Maybe you will become so powerful that you will create your own village."

"REALLY?"

"Anything is possible Yuki."

He names her Yuki because she used to have white hair before sealing the beast inside of her, he doesn't know why it happen but later Kyuubi explain that maybe his blood has mix inside that girl so she now has the Namikaza and Uzumaki bloodline inside of her. There is a chance that she will learn Rinnegan just like Pain.

He needs to guide her and teach her between rights or wrong so she won't end up in a bad path.

Not many people know much about the Uzumaki bloodline because many of his relative has been killed before he is born so the only Uzumaki he knows is Pain that already die, Karin the brain of Taka, him and lastly Yuki that has her blood mix with him.

After sealing the beast inside of her she lost all her memories about the past so he didn't know anything about her and why the beast try to kill her and he lost all contact with the Kyuubi. After going to his mindscape multiples time Kyuubi is not there.

'_I wonder which part of my mind that Kurama is hiding.'_

After living with Yuki for five years Naruto has to learn how to cook during that time since this girl is not a fan of ramen as much as him so he has to cook Japanese food. At first it taste so horrible but he start to get use to it.

"Your cooking is the best brother." She chews the pie happily leaving mess all around her mouth.

"Thank you and for the last time I bake pies not cook it."

"It is the same thing."

"Everything that goes into the oven is bake, understand?"

The girl just nod not paying her full attention toward her brother since she is busy eating, who could ignore something so delicious?

* * *

It takes Naruto a few hours to encourage the girl to go home with him since she still wish to train some more which worries him, it reminds him of the time when he is young that he will train non-stop from day to-night. If it wasn't for his hunger he would have faint because the lack of chakra and wounds he has around his body.

This girl reminds him a lot of his childhood, she is like a chibi Naruto except for her love toward ramen.

"Brother, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Yuki?"

"Why do you stop becoming a ninja?" she asks. "You told me that you are a ninja for the Leaf Village but you never go back there. Did something happen?"

"Well . . . you can say that."

"Tell me!" She pulls his sleeve almost makes him fall on her. That girl has super strength remind him of Rock Lee, the image of him wearing a green jumpsuit appear on his mind almost make him laugh.

"I just want a break I guess."

"Really?"

Yuki doesn't seem to believe him a bit and stare at him demand for an answer.

"Yes. You can say that my body has lots of limit after that fight with Madara after the Fourth Shinobi War so you can say that I have lots of injuries within me that nobody knows about. Thanks to certain someone (Kurama) I able to hide it but after that person disappear my body can't regenerate chakra anymore after an accident. (That time when he seal the beast inside Yuki)."

"Oh . . ."

"Yuki, is there something wrong?"

The girl looks down and slower her pace, now her hand is griping tightly with her brother hand. Naruto stop the same time as her, he kneel and put the basket beside him so he can place his free hand on her head.

"Yuki?"

"Um . . . can I ask you something?" Her voice is very soft and hesitates.

"What is it?"

"C-can I become a ninja for the Leaf Village?"

Naruto eyes widen is shock but quickly regain back his normal smile, this if the first time his sister asks him something else than teacher her new jutsu so he quickly agree. Maybe this is a sign to go home and face every of his friends. Something tells him that Sakura and others are going to beat him to death for making them worry.

"Is there anything else?"

"Nope." She smile gleefully and began skipping.

* * *

"Uwah!" The baby known as Uchiha Suzuki cries loudly as he kicks his mother face giving Sakura a major headache. "Please calm down." She begs and hums him a melody hoping it can calm him down; her eldest son name Uchiha Shu that is 4 years old is watching as his mother hold his little brother in her arms.

"Hi Suzuki." He greets his little brother.

He expected for the baby to greet back not knowing that baby couldn't talk properly yet so he is surprise to hear the crying got louder.

"He says hello." Sakura says.

"But all I hear is crying."

"Well . . . baby talk is different."

"Oh."

Sasuke come in the room dress like a jonin, Sakura is also a jonin but she takes a few months break so she can take care of her two children while searching for a babysitter. It is hard to find someone trustworthy to take care of them since the Uchiha is very rare because there are only three of them still living in this world so there will be many enemies will try to kill them or steal their sharingan for their selves.

The man smile as he sees his eldest son cuddling his mother while the youngest is still crying.

"Is he hungry?" Sasuke asks as he sit near his wife.

"No, I already feed him and change his diaper but he still won't stop crying."

"Let me hold him."

Quickly Sakura give Suzuki to Sasuke, her husband simply pat his son back until they heard burp. Just like that Suzuki start to fall asleep in his arms.

"Wow." Sakura sounds impress. "You're good."

"Of course I am."

She elbows him and watch as he fall on his back.

"Don't get to cocky."

* * *

Yuki can't stop smiling since she wakes up from her nice dream; she is finally leaving this forest that has become her home for five years. In those years Naruto always tell her it is dangerous to go outside from forest so being a good girl she obey his orders but now everything will change. She finally gets to meet kids in her age, eat restaurant food instead hunting for one.

Naruto tells her a lot of things last night about the Leaf Village, there is leader call the hokage that rule the village. The anbu, jonin, chunin and genin. She never knows that ninja has rank too and because sh is new she has to become a genin first whether she like it or not.

"Did you have any students back in the village Naruto?" She asks.

"Yes, his name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. He is the grandson of the third hokage and I think he is 17 years old now so there is a chance that he already become a jonin." Naruto says as he takes her hand, she has a habit of running to far leaving him behind. He wouldn't mind if she knows her way to the village but the problem is she's not.

"Remember what I said earlier Yuki, anything can happen to us when we're going to the village so if bandit show up don't hesitate to attack."

"ROGER!"

"And remember what I thought you when you met dangerous ninja that like to kill people?"

"I have to run." She answer sounding very depresses. For her running away is the same as being a coward but she can't disobey her brother since he take care of her ever since she lost her memories. He is very precious family to her.

"Good girl." He rustles her hair.

"How do you plan to attack that dangerous ninja, you told me that you can't make chakra anymore."

"I have my way." Naruto smirks.

For the first time in her lives she can feel something wrong of what he just said.


	3. He's Back

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

His mind go blank as he stand in front of the konoha gate unable to express the feeling within his heart, it been so long since he last seen his village. What will Tsunade do if she knows he is alive? Will she kick him and lock him up so she can question him of what happen to him this past few years and hopefully his best friend Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Kiba will saves him.

Is Iruka sensei doing well?

Does Kakashi still reading the pervert book?

How about Kurenai sensei, is she doing well with her baby?

There are so many thing he want to know that happen this past few years, it make him uncomfortable if he find that his comrade die during his absent. He never once contact them while he is away taking care of Yuki so surely they already label him as a missing nin and who knows maybe he is already in their bingo book.

Wait!

He shouldn't be thinking like this, there is no way they will think he betray the village.

"Brother?" Yuki pull her brother robe. "Are you okay? Your temperature is getting high, are you sick?" She asks worriedly.

He quickly shook his head and gives her a wide smile.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

She pinches his ear almost make him scream like a girl, being a prideful 22 years old man he decide to bite his lip than letting out such an embarrassing voice.

"So . . . can we go in now?"

"Yeah." He nods his head and walk forward feeling the barrier surrounds the village, it seems that the hokage decide not to let anyone without permission to enter the village. Yuki asks him whether he wants her to destroy it since she has lots of chakra inside if her to do it and he knows she can do it very easily. She is his apprentice after all so it is better if he warns the hokage not to mess up with her.

"Lets' go."

He performs a reverse seal on the barrier and they quickly enter before the hole he creates close up. The girl look at him with disbelief looks since he just tells her a few days ago he can't regenerate chakra.

"I use the chakra that is still inside me and I'm not lying about the part when I can't regenerate anymore chakra." He explains. "I promise you that I will never lie to you no matter what."

". . . Okay. So what are you going to do once they find out someone break the barrier?" She asks.

"That's the plan; I want to show them I'm back. Now be a good girl and find a nice apartment for sale and please make sure it is big enough for the both of us." He pats both of her shoulder and grin. "Once you done buying it then go straight away to the hokage place. There is someone who I want you to meet."

"THE HOKAGE?" Her eyes are sparkling.

"Yeah, the one and only Tsunade baa chan."

Quickly she disappear to carry out her brother orders at the same time the two guard that is guarding the gate stare at the scene in front of them. Even though Yuki is very attractive for 12 years old they pay her no attention, their eyes focus more on the blonde know as Uzumaki Naruto the person that they both thought is dead.

"W-we have to tell the hokage."

"Y-yeah."

* * *

Yuki look around the village and skip happily to see how different it is than the place she used to stay inside the forest. She never knows why her brother hides her inside the forest but she knows he did it for a good reason.

This place is amazing.

There are kids younger than her running around, human of all ages are everywhere and she can spot few jonin ninja walking around to patrol. There are those that turn to look at her and she knows why, her brother told her once of his mother story when she is about 7 years old. About the part when Naruto mother Uzumaki Kushina being call Tomato head since she has red hair.

And she has the same hair color too so it makes her nervous if they decide to call her the same thing too.

"Hey!"

She turns around to see a boy with brown hair wearing long blue scarf around his neck behind her, she looks at the forehead protector on his head and know this man is a ninja too just like her brother.

"Yes?"

"Are you related to Aunt Karin by any chance?" he asks as he lean down because of her shortness.

"Nope, I don't even know her or heard of that name before."

"So, why is your hair red? Only the Uzumaki has red hair."

"I just turn into a Uzumaki five years ago by Naruto niisan." She explains making the boy almost scream in happiness and disbelief.

"WHAT?" He shouts catching everyone attention.

"Y-yes, niisan tells me he is a ninja here for the konoha village and the reason he didn't go back home is because he just adopts me as his little sister so we stayed inside the forest during the years so he can train me how to protect myself. This forehead protector belongs to my brother that used to belong from a guy call Iruka sensei that is a father figure for niisan."

"He has trained you for five years?" the boy shake her with his two hand grip on her shoulder hoping she is telling the truth.

"Of course, are you deaf or something?"

She pushes him away annoy of his loud voice but she accidentally use more strength that she should since Konohamaru been thrown a few miles away from her making the people around her gasp in shock.

"SORRY!" She apologizes and run away.

Konohamaru blink a few times before he shouts in excitement, he is too happy to hear his boss is still alive. "That girl has the same chakra just like niisan." He jumps and quickly run to find the rest of his team and later go to Tsunade to tell her this good news.

* * *

Hinata stands in front of the grave and give her last respect to the person she call as her own brother known as Neji Hyyuga that sacrifice his life to protect her and Naruto in the Fourth Shinobi War. He has done a lot to help her get stronger so she owe him a lot, after the war she decide to do everything she can for those from the branch family wouldn't suffer with the seal just like Neji.

This is the least she can do as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Kiba!"

After Tsunade tells everyone Naruto is dead she break down and cries since the man she love is gone. It is very hard to move on but Kiba helps her to recover. At first it is awkward between them when he confess his feeling but then she start to realize her own feelings toward him so that is how Hinata become Kiba fiancé.

She can see the look on Hana face, Kiba older sister when Kiba tell her the news. She can't stop congratulating them and wish them happiness while Kiba has to control his childish act in front of her father.

They know well that they have to face difficulties if they ever got married such as the family name, the Hyuuga clan insist Kiba to change his name since he will be marry to their heiress but he still wish to keep his family name.

"Neji, even though there is a lot of obstacle but I'm doing just fine." She says.

She never notice a girl with the red hair is looking behind her and smile, this is because can see the happy chakra surrounds the Hyuuga girl and leave quietly not wanting to interrupt her moment.

* * *

Yuki never knows.

She never realizes that she is meeting everyone that is related to Naruto.

It all happens because she is trying to find an apartment for sale.

"Do you know where I can find an apartment?" She asks the girl with blond hair but not as bright as her brother, she is at the florist shop at this moment.

"No, I'm afraid not." Ino answers.

After seeing Yuki sad Ino gives her flower for free and feel very light and cheerful once Yuki smile at her. SO CUTE!

"Do you know where I can find an apartment?" She asks the woman who is holding a baby with her right hand while holding her other hand with another boy who seems to be his son. There is a handsome man behind her looking at her with black eyes, there's the clan sign shape like a fan behind his back.

"I'm sorry, we don't know." Sakura answers.

Being such a kind woman she gives the girl a candy, since Yuki has stayed in the forest for a long time so she never taste a candy before so she make sure to thanks her before walking away.

"Do you know where I can find an apartment?" She asks the man with high ponytail, beside him there is a hot woman too old to become his girlfriend is holding hand with her daughter.

"No I don't think so." Shikimaru answers while the Kurenai continue to smile at the girl.

"Do you know where I can find an apartment?" She asks the guy with a scar across his nose.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He says sounding sad and pats her head. ". . . You!" He eyes widen to see the forehead protector and look closer at the girl face, he never seen her in the academy before and she looks very familiar to someone he knows.

"What is it mister?"

"It is nothing." He shakes the feeling off and walk away leaving the girl confuse.

"Do you know where I can find an apartment?" She decides to ask the jonin with the mask that has three-quarter of his face cover.

He looks creepy and weird since he is reading a suspicious book with one eye, once she read the title of the book she step back wondering if it is too late to regret asking him question. The man is smiling at her making her shiver and once he is about to answer she quickly run away not taking any risk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kakashi asks his self.

"Do you know where I can find an apartment?" She continues asking the same question to anyone she finds interesting and never know that she will soon see them again very soon.

* * *

Back in the hokage office, the anbu and Shizune watch as the blond being beating badly by the hokage and due to her order they couldn't do anything to stop her and hope that her anger will calm soon if it didn't Naruto will surely die soon.

"How-"

'**Punch***

"Dare-"

***Punch***

"You-"

***Punch***

"Disappear-"

***Punch***

"Without telling-"

***Punch***

"-Us anything?"

Naruto accept his fate and know more will come soon from his friend soon so basically this is the beginning of his punishment; thank god Tsunade is a kind woman who will heal him later. She may look tough but she is a softy in her heart and care for Naruto a lot since he is like a little brother to him.

"Tsunade baa chan." Naruto coughs before slowly standing up. "Sorry." He apologizes.

"Just don't do it again!" She cries and embrace him tightly, Naruto nod his head and return back the hug.

Now he starts to wonder what her reaction if she finds out he adopt a girl, name the girl Yuki because she lost her memories that has his blood (Namikaze and Uzumaki blood) mix inside of her and the part he can't make chakra anymore which also means he can't be a ninja anymore so his dream of hokage won't carry out and a new jinchuuriki has been born because of him.


	4. Introduction

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

She search from top to bottom and from every corner, it make her feel sad to know there is no apartment for sale so she decide to buy a house instead. She learns that a house is for lots of people but her family only consist of two people which are Naruto and herself.

Speaking of families what does Naruto parents look like?

She never asks him before.

Well . . . she will just ask later since she need to buy new stuff for her new house, she need a fridge, food, clothes, make up, decoration, lamp, books, tools and other useful stuff she will need so she might as well go now then letting her brother wait for her arrival. It is a good thing her brother is rich in money or she wouldn't have been able to get anything at all. Now she starts wondering how he get lots f money in the first place, does becoming a ninja and doing mission let her gain lots of money?

Well . . .

Naruto did mention ninja can get money by doing mission before.

"I need to find the mall, right? Damn it! I'm still new here so how can I find it? If I ask a stranger then Naruto niisan will be angry since he taught me not to trust someone I just met so what should I do? Maybe I should ask that girl from the florist, she looks nice and even give me flowers."

Yuki jumps out from the window and land safely on the ground from the second floor surprising a few kids nearby. They look surprise and amaze to see her did that maybe they are one of those ninja fans.

She turn to look at them and smile making the kids run toward her and asks whether she can become their sensei or not to teach them some cool ninja stuff. It weird her so much since the kids barely knows her and already asks her ton of stuff. Aren't they supposed to be alert since she is new here?

Maybe this village is very carefree and relaxes since the war has passed by.

"Sure I can teach you some cool move." She says happily making them all cheer in happiness. "Can I know your name first? It is polite to introduce yourself first."

"Sure!" the boy with straight brown hair hiding his left eye with his bang, the boy wear long sleeve grey shirt with long sleeve that touches the ground and short pants, just like the other two he also wear sandals.

The girl between the two boys has her light blue hair tie in long ponytail, she is wearing red shirt underneath the grey vest and wear black mini skirt above her knees and lastly the pale boy on the right has black hair part away in the middle wearing grey shirt with black turtle neck shirt in the inside and wear long pants.

"My name is Raven, 9 years old and will soon become the next legendary sanin just like our present hokage Lady Tsunade.." The black hair boy says.

"My name is Tsukumi Saya, you can call me Saya-chan if you want." She introduces herself. "I am also 9 years old just like Raven-kun, good in study and weapons. Just like Sakura sensei my parents were not ninja so many thought I am prodigy since I have good chakra control and I like to become an anbu when I grow up one day."

"My name is Shion Yuu, I am 9 years old too and the leader of the group. We wear grey as a signature of our team." He says proudly. "I like to eat beef, chicken, pork and other juicy meaty stuff available. I want to become a hokage one day and beat the legendary ninja that suppress the 5 hokage of our leaf village."

Yuki stare at him and nod her head.

"Who is this legendary ninja?" She asks.

The three kids look at her with shock.

"You don't know the legendary ninja oneesan?" Saya asks.

"Nope." Yuki answers truthfully. "Who is he?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Yuu answers before those two can open their mouth. "He is the son of the fourth hokage and the last Uzumaki clan that is still left in this world, a jiichurinki of the nine tail fox. He is the one that able to tame all nine beasts and know their name except for the eight tails since its jiichurinki know his name first. Also he is the one that defeat Madara and save everyone from the destruction of the ten tails."

Yuki froze as soon Yuu finish his sentences.

"Wow." The word escapes from her mouth.

She never expects that her brother is so string it is no wonder she can't defeat him in every match. Why didn't he tell her about this, it makes her think of him in the new light?

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself oneechan?" Saya asks.

"Well . . . don't be surprises when I tell you."

She coughs a bit and gives a nervous look.

"My name is Uzumaki Yuki." She watches their face turn pale. "And I am Naruto little sister."

* * *

"Kiba!"

"NARUTO!"

***Bite***

"Shino!"

" . . ."

***Bug attack***

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!"

"NARUTO!" "Naruto?"

***Ultimate punch***

***Sharingan***

"Hinata!"

"Na . . . ru . . . to . . ?"

***Eight trigram 64 palms***

"Ino!"

***look at the wounds and then turn to look at the angry expression of her friends***

"Iruka sensei!"

"NARUTO! You're alive!"

***Super hug max strength***

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Yo."

***Hit Naruto at the head with his Icha Icha book***

And this is how they all greet Naruto after haven't seen him for a very long time.

* * *

Tsunade watches as Naruto fall on the ground after being hit by all of them, she didn't feel sorry for him at all knowing this is the suitable punishment for suddenly disappear without telling them anything. If she know this will happen she wouldn't have build a grave for him but at least he has a grave when he actually die for real.

"Mind telling us where you were this past 5 years?" Tsunade glare at him.

Naruto shiver feeling the murderous aura his friend is giving him and even Sasuke look angrily at him for making him worry.

"I thought that the toad tell you I was leaving for a while." Naruto said and look up at the hokage face. "How can you all think I can die that easily baachan?"

"The toad tells you're dead, we even build a grave for you."

"EH?"

"It's true." Shizune says. "We all thought you were dead."

"You guys break my heart." Naruto pretend to look hurt and look toward the sun just like in the drama making the scene looks dramatic which make Sakura punch him once more at the face, Sasuke chuckle seeing the scene he hasn't seen for so long.

"Ouch, I just got back." Naruto complain and rub his cheek.

"Now would you kindly tell us where you were?" The hokage starts to sound impatient making everyone in the office especially the anbu that is hiding gulps.

"It is actually a long story-"

Before Naruto could continue someone burst in with an excited look on his face.

"Tsunade baachan, a girl that claims herself as Naruto little sister just shown up in the village and tells me Naruto niichan is still alive!" Konohamaru shouts which make him receive odd look from everyone, he ignores the look and stare at the blond in front of him. The person he used to know now look mature than before and taller.

"You have grown Konohamaru." Naruto says.

The boy ran toward the blond and hug him.

"NIICHAN!"

When he was a kid he used to call Naruto 'boos' but time changes so he start calling him as brother instead since Naruto has always been a brother figure for him from the start.

"I miss you, why do you leave making us think you were dead?" The boy asks making Naruto feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes and hugs the third hokage grandson back.

Just as soon they all start to have touching feeling seeing them like that a girl open the window looking angry and throw the kunai at Konohamaru which he successfully dodges.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He turns to look and see Yuki glaring at him with her red eyes.

"Stay away from my big brother! He's my brother and not yours!"

They all turn to look at Naruto then at the girl before looking back at Naruto.

"Brother?"

"Little sister?"

"Eh?"

Naruto shook his head and smile gleefully at Tsunade. "Guys, this is the reason why I left the village for five years, I use that time to train this girl how to protect herself in other words becoming a great ninja just like me. She is my little sister that has my Uzumaki blood and Namikaze blood mix within her body so she can perform the same jutsu as I can. She is none other than Uzumaki Yuki that I adopt."


	5. Happiness

**A/N: Ignor my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura POV.

Hello everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno. Naruto and Sasuke former teammate and we used to be call Team 7. In case you guys don't know who I am I will properly tell you guys how I look like, in the anime I'm the only girl who has pink hair. Isn't that easy to recognize? If you guys still don't know who I am I will punch you at the face.

Anyway . . .

Back at the story I was task by the hokage herself to watch Naruto and his little sister, it is an easy mission for me since I can take care of my two sons on the way.

It urn out Naruto didn't stay at his crappy apartment anymore and live somewhere better with good environment which is good; it is about time he get a new house. He lives in two-story bungalow and there are four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It looks very nice but can't compare to Sasuke house.

When I arrive at their house Yuki greet me with her cheerful smile, I can't help but hug her since she is so damn cute. I mean it is rare to see girl with red hair that is so damn cute, now I wish to have a daughter.

After I introduce my eldest son Shu and new-born baby Suzuki the girl seems interested in them so Naruto explain she rarely see anyone since they live in the forest far away from other villagers. I wonder if I should cry in sympathy hearing that Naruto hasn't eat ramen for five years since forest has fruits and vegetables only. Well the thought of sadness been forgotten after seeing Naruto in an apron, nobody tells me he can cook.

HE IS COOKING!

THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!

AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Maybe I'm overreacting anybody can cook. His cooking is very delicious too maybe I should bring Sasuke and the others along too sometime. They will die eating this heaven cooking. I feel like I can fly to the sky after taking a bite of this food.

Maybe I should kidnap him and make him as my chef.

Just kidding!

I'm not evil to do something like that!

End POV.

* * *

"Bye Sakura neesan, Suzuki-kun and Shu-chan!" Yuki waves goodbye at them as she is standing beside Naruto.

Suzuki blushes as his wave back and look down at his foot to hide his blush. His action is notice by his mother.

"You have a crush on Yuki-chan?" Sakura asks.

". . ." Suzuki keep quiet as he quickly walk back home.

"Bye Naruto, Yuki-chan. I will visit you guys again when I'm free."

"Bring Suzuki-kun and Shu-chan too! OKAY!" Yuki asks and quickly Sakura agree.

* * *

Naruto watch from afar as his little sister with three young kid surround her, they call it a fight between ninja but for Naruto he call it as a game. It reminds him the time when he is still a genin and has Konohamaru call him boss.

Good time.

"Hi Kakashi sensei." Naruto greets after sensing chakra on top of the tree.

Kakashi hop down and land beside the blond.

"You have improved Naruto." Kakashi says. "There is o need for you to call me sensei anymore since you have suppressed me a long time ago Naruto."

"You are still my sensei Kakashi." Naruto grins. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have become what I am at the day when I defeat Madara."

Kakashi is not stupid to know there is something wrong of what Naruto just said.

"Naru-" Before he can say anything Yuki already hop on Naruto lap and start chatting about her strength and new technique she just learn. Naruto keep the sweet smile on his face as he stroke his sister hair, there is a caring and protective attitude he shown as he embrace her. It looks so sweet and he feels like the worry on his shoulder is gone to see how happy they are together.

Looking closely he can see the similarity they have, they both have the same face as Kushina. She has the same hair color as Kushina while Naruto hair color inherit from Minato.

"You're happy Naruto." He decide to asks as soon Yuki closes her eye after yawning loudly which also looks adorable.

"Yeah." Naruto says. "I can get use to this after I'm retired."

"EH?"

"I don't wish to be a ninja anymore and decide to tell Tsunade baa chan I resign."

Kakashi drop his Icha Icha book and place his hand on his former student shoulder.

"Isn't your dream is to become hokage?" He asks hoping Naruto is just joking or decide to change his mind, it will be a waste if Naruto suddenly decide to resign even though it has be shown to everyone that he has a good future if he continue being a ninja.

"The reason why I want to become a hokage first is to be happy and be respect by everyone in the village but now I was already respected by them and I have found my new happiness." He direct it to his sleepy sister. "Yuki is my new happiness, i don't need anything else."

The man slowly form a concern smile on his face.

"Now I start to wonder if this girl is really your adopted sister or your daughter."

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"Just kidding, I know you're still a virgin." Then he start laughing as he run away knowing Naruto is glaring dagger at him from behind.

"Damn Kakashi!" Naruto curse.

"Brother, what is a virgin?"

Naruto look down and meet those red eyes.

"I heard Kakashi san mumble something about sex and virgin the other day, what does it means?"

Naruto feel something is boiling within him, he carry Yuki on his shoulder as the burning fire is in his eyes as he look in front to kill his target.

"HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT YUKI INNOCENCE!" He shouts and start chasing his sensei making Yuki confuse.


	6. First Kiss

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Yuki sit beside her two brother friends known as Hinata and Kiba.

"Can you tell me the story of my brother first kiss?" She asks.

They both instantly blush hearing that question.

"Why do you want to know Yuki chan?" Hinata asks.

"Well . . . I just want to know my brother first love so when I ask him who his first kiss is he quickly change the subject and talk about ramen instead so can you guys tell me about it. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hinata and Kiba exchange look wondering if they should say it or not.

"Let me handle this." Kiba whispers.

"O-okay."

"Okay kid it all start a few years ago when we're still twelve. At that time your brother is famous for being a prankster making everyone is the village annoy with his behavior but for the guys we are cheering in the inside to him outrun the anbu and the jonin. It was very fun that time to see how he always talks loudly and rudely when he tries to get out from the situation when he get caught by Iruka sensei."

"As you can see your brother is a lone wolf, he . . . never know what it feels like to kiss someone before so he always asks guys and girls what kiss feels like."

Hinata eye twitch knowing Kiba is lying but decide not to say anything after seeing the look in Yuki eyes.

"Your uncle Sasuke Uchiha knows what it feels like to grow without love so he decides to show Naruto what kiss is by doing it with him instead of explaining it in detail. Everyone in public stop to watch as Sasuke pull Naruto close to his embrace and kiss him passionately lip to lip, I was shock to see them kissing each other even though they were supposed to be rival."

"It was then he suddenly takes off Naruto clothes and slips his hand inside Naruto pants making your brother mourn for more touch and then they start to-"

Before Kiba can continue he feels three strong punches from behind and see Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto glare angrily at him.

"Why the fuck should I kiss teme?"

"Do I look gay to you to actually kiss that dobe?"

"How dare you think my husband is gay? Do they look like they will have sex together?" She points at both of them.

Yuki look at all five of them and give a confuse look.

"What is sex?" She asks.

"It is the part when man put their-" This time it was Hinata that punch Kiba at the face.

"Stop corrupting her minds Kiba kun."

It was then they feel burning anger coming from Naruto.

"How dare you say that in front of Yuki? She is still underage!" It was then he receives the first rasengan attack from Naruto and it is terribly painful.

* * *

Tsunade stare at the resignation paper on her desk that has the name Naruto at the back.

"He doesn't want to become a hokage anymore?"

Kakashi nods his head.

"Is there any other reason?"

"I think there is since he shows the sign he keeping something in secret, do you wish for me to find out about it Tsunade sama?" He asks.

"Please do."


End file.
